Schluss mit Twerking
|Nächste= }} Schluss mit Twerking ist die fünfte Episode der fünften Staffel von Glee. Sue will das Twerken an der Schule verbieten. Kurt und Rachel suchen unterdessen nach Finns Tod ihren "Kick" zurück ins Leben. Handlung thumb|left|You Are Woman, I Am ManDie Folge beginnt mit Blaine, der den Chorraum aufräumt und Musik dabei hört. Da er sich unbeobachtet fühlt, twerkt er dazu und wird von Tina gefilmt. Als er das bemerkt, rennt er zu ihr und versucht sie zu stoppen, jedoch hat sie genug Material um es anschließend den New Directions zu zeigen. Blaine sagt ihnen, dass es ihm peinlich ist, doch Mr. Schue und die anderen, auch wenn sie sich vorher darüber lustig gemacht haben, lassen ihn wissen, dass er sich dafür nicht schämen muss. Eher im Gegenteil, da Will der Meinung ist, dass er etwas revolutionäres getan hat und ermutigt den Rest des Glee Clubs Blaines Beispiel zu folgen, in dem er "Twerken" zur Wochenaufgabe macht. Rachel geht unterdessen zum Friseur und erscheint bei ihrer nächsten Probe mit einem Barbra Streisand-Haarschnitt. Mit Paolo performt sie You Are Woman, I Am Man und bekommt danach von Rupert mitgeteilt, dass er ihren neuen Haarschnitt mag. In der McKinley muss Unique auf die Toilette und nach kurzem Zögern entscheidet sie sich dafür, auf thumb|Blurred Lines die der Mädchen zu gehen. Dort wird sie von Bree aufgehalten, der sie erzählt ihr, dass sie sich nicht wohl dabei fühlt, die Männertoilette zu benutzen. Diese entgegnet, dass es ihr nichts ausmacht und sich vielleicht Dinge ändern sollten. Aus diesem Grund geht Bree in die Jungentoilette und macht mit Jake rum, wobei sie von Stoner Brett beobachtet werden, der wiederum entscheidet, ins Mädchenklo zu gehen. Dies führt dazu, dass bald alle Schüler die Toiletten tauschen und dort Partys schmeißen. Im Bushwick Appartment wird enthüllt, dass Rachels neuer Haarschnitt in Wahrheit eine Perücke ist und sie meint zu Kurt, dass er langweilig geworden ist. Dieser stimmt ihr zu und die beiden entscheiden sich mehr wie Rebellen zu leben, was so aussieht, dass sie Alkohol trinken und sich ein Tattoo stechen lassen wollen. Im Studio sehen sie sich durch die Motive und trinken sich Mut an. Da sie sich nicht entscheiden können, was sie sich stechen lassen wollen, beschließen sie sich gegenseitig mit ihren Tattoos zu überraschen. Unterdessen wird eine Folge von "Sue's Corner" gezeigt, in der diese das Twerken abschaffen will, da sie es für ungeeignet hält und als neuen Tiefpunkt für Amerika bezeichnet. Zusätzlich zum Verbannen des Twerkens an der McKinley, fordert thumb|left|If I Were A Boy Sue, dass es in allen Schulen im ganzen Land verboten werden soll. Der Glee Club ist nicht bereit das zu akzeptieren und einigt sich darauf, dagegen an zu kämpfen. Sie performen Blurred Lines durch die ganze Schule, wo sich ihnen sämtliche Schüler anschließen. Sue ist außer sich und feuert Mr. Schuester, welcher ihr ankündigt, dass er das nicht hinnimmt. In New York macht Rachel gerade Frühstück, wenn Kurt aus dem Zimmer kommt und offenbart, dass er sich ein Tattoo stechen lassen hat. Als er es seiner Mitbewohnerin zeigt, bemerkt diese, dass es nicht wie geplant It gets better (es wird besser) sondern It´s get better (es ist besser) heißt. Kurt flippt aus und überlegt sich was er tun kann, ehe er zu dem Schluss kommt, mit dem Besitzer des Tattooladens zu reden. Er will dann von Rachel wissen, was sie sich hat machen lassen, worauf sie, sehr zu seinem Missfallen, gesteht, dass sie es nicht durch gezogen hat. Unique möchte die Jungentoilette benutzen, wird dort aber von drei Typen gehänselt. Sie singt If I Were A Boy und beendet den Song im Chorraum, wo sie den anderen davon erzählt. Jake, Ryder und Sam wollen sich für sie einsetzen, doch Unique lehnt das ab, da es in langer Hinsicht nichts ändern wird. Will hat den Schulvorstand an die McKinley eingeladen, da er über Sues Twerkingverbot sprechen will. Er hält einen Vortrag über die historischen Tanzstile in den letzten Jahren, darunter Walzer, Rock ´n´ Roll und Dirty Dancing, da diese, laut ihmthumb|Wrecking Ball, anfangs alles als unangebracht bezeichnet wurden. Er fügt hinzu, dass sich jetzt, 20 Jahre später, keiner mehr darüber aufregt und um dem Trend zu folgen das Twerken nicht gestoppt werden sollte. Er wird darauf erneut von Sue in ihr Büro gerufen, welche ihm berichtet, dass sie ein Dixieklo für Unique organisiert hat und dieses ab sofort im Chorraum steht. Kurt konfrontiert den Tättowierer, der ihm sein verhunztes Tattoo verpasst hat, welcher sich damit verteidigt hat, dass er sich an die Vorlage gehalten hat und sie ihm zum Beweis zeigt. Auf der steht tatsächlich "It´s get better", was Kurt frustiert und behaupten lässt, dass ein Risiko eingehen wohl nichts für ihn ist. Der Ladenbesitzer versucht ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen und zeigt ihm ein Tattoo von einem Prominenten, dass er nicht wollte, es aber umändern lassen hat, so dass es ihm jetzt gefällt. Er ermutigt ihn, sich seins nicht entfernen sondern ebenfalls umstechen zu lassen, da er ansonsten nie wieder ein Risiko eingehen wird, worauf ihm Kurt zustimmt. Marley wird von Bree gehänselt, die ihren Twerk beleidigt, in dem sie meint, dass sie es nicht kann und reibt ihr außerdem unter die Nase, dass Jake hingegen ziemlich darin ist. Sie erzählt ihr des Weiteren, dass er es mit ihr geübt unthumb|left|Rachel betrachtet ihr Tattood deutet darauf hin, dass er sie mit ihr betrogen hat. Marley konfrontiert wütend Jake, der nicht in der Lage ist es ab zu streiten und singt darauf Wrecking Ball. Unique will das Dixieklo benutzen, doch Kitty weigert sich das zu zu lassen, so dass sie den Raum verlässt und Mr. Schue ihr folgt. Er ermuntert sie, nicht das zu tun, was man von ihr erwartet und sie die öffentlichen Toiletten benutzen sollte, wie sie es beabsichtigt hat. Sie meint, dass sie sich dort nicht sicher fühlt, was er versteht und ihr die Erlaubnis gibt, aufs Lehrerklo zu gehen. Sue sieht das und bestellt ihn zum wiederholten Male zu sich, wo sie ihm einen Dethumb|Kurts abgeändertes Tattooal anbietet. Sie gewährt Unique, die Lehrertoilette zu benutzen, dafür muss der Glee Club aber mit dem Twerken aufhören. Will lehnt ab, in dem er äußert, dass sie sich nicht unterdrücken lassen und zerstört, ganz auf Sues Art, auf seinem Weg nach draußen das Vorzimmer. Kurt zeigt Rachel, dass er sein Tattoo in It's Got Bette Midler (es wird Bette Midler) abändern lassen hat und außerdem noch seinen Zungenpiercing, da er es, sowie auch das Umstechen, für umsonst bekam. Er berichtet ihr, dass er seit Finns Tod wie in Trance war und dass das Tattoo und das Piercing sein Schlag zurück ins Leben war. Gleich danach wird enthüllt, dass Rachel auch eine Tattowierung hat, welche Finns Namen ist. Mr. Schuester verkündet, dass die Wochenaufgabe gestrichen ist, was die New Directions nach dem Grund dafür fragen lässt. Unique nimmt die Schuld auf sich, da dieser zu ihrem Wohlthumb|left|On Our Way Sues Angebot angenommen hat. Sie fügt hinzu, dass das nicht nötig gewesen wäre, aber Mr. Schue winkt es ab, in dem er meint, dass jeder im Chorraum, dass für sie getan hätte. Sie bereden, dass sie es nicht wirklich vermissen werden, rebellisch zu sein und das auch nicht ihre Art war. Sie kommen überein, etwas zu tun, was mehr zu ihnen passt, wie einen Song, der dem Glee Club entspricht. Sie performen On Our Way in der Aula und fahren dabei auf einem Karussell. Verwendete Musik *'You Are Woman, I Am Man' aus Funny Girl, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Paolo San Pablo *'Blurred Lines' von Robin Thicke featuring T.I. & Pharrell Williams, gesungen von New Directions, Bree und Will Schuester *'If I Were a Boy' von Beyoncé, gesungen von Unique Adams *'Wrecking Ball' von Miley Cyrus, gesungen von Marley Rose *'On Our Way' von The Royal Concept, gesungen von New Directions Hintergrundmusik *'Came to Party' von Kanary Diamonds, während Blaines Video *'Who's on my Rocket' von Miss Amani, während Jakes und Kittys Twerkunterricht *'Don't Stop' von Killer & Cheeky D, während der Toilettenrevolution *'Carmina Burana' von Carl Off, während Wills Darstellung eines Sue-Wutunfalls Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Erinn Westbrook' als Bree *'Ryan Heinke' als Brett Bukowski *'Bill A. Jones' als Rod Remington *'Earlene Davis '''als Andrea Carmichael *'Peter Facinelli' als Rupert Campion *'Ioan Gruffudd' als Paolo San Pablo *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Christopher Cousins' als Aufsichtsrat Bob Harris *'Chelsea''' als Jordan Stern *'Bradford Tatum' als Louis *'Brian Balzerini' als Andy *'Ashlee Brian' als Derek *'Sean Guse' als Robbie *'Todd Sandler' als Schulvorstandsmitglied *'Jilliana Laufer' als Astronomielehrerin Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez Trivia *Die Folge hatte in den USA 4.22 Millionen Zuschauer. *Das ist die vierte Folge, in der jedes Mitglied der New Directions eine Zeile singt. Die anderen sind Ouvertüre, Britney 2.0, Katy oder Gaga und Homecoming. *Tina scheint nicht gut im twerken zu sein, jedoch kann es ihre Darstellerin, Jenna Ushkowitz, laut den anderen Castmitgliedern, recht gut. *Zum ersten Mal in Staffel Fünf kommt ein Hauptcharakter nicht in einer Episode vor. *Das ist die erste Folge, in der Unique einen Voice-Over hat. *Das ist die vierte Folge, bei der in den USA vor der Ausstrahlung ein "nicht jugendfrei" gezeigt wurde. Die anderen drei waren Sexy, Love Side Story und Letzte Chancen mit Schuss. *Die Idee für Kurts falsch geschriebens Tattoo kam von einem tatsächlichen Bild, welches im Internet auftauchte. Dort hatte sich jemand "it's get better" auf seinen rechten Arm stechen lassen. Fehler *Wenn Tina dem Glee Club das Video vom twerkenden Blaine zeigt, trägt sie Netzhandschuhe. In der nächsten Szene, sind sie verschwunden und in der darauffolgenden wieder da. *In der letzten Chorraumszene, nachdem Sam geht, um sich neben Jake zu setzen und der Kamerawinkel sich ändert, kann man die Seite von seinem roten Ärmel links von Blaine sehen und ist nicht dort sichtbar, wo er sich eigentlich hinsetzt. Wenn sich der Winkel wieder ändert, setzt sich Sam erneut. *Brees Vine-Video von Marley und Jake konnte kein Vine sein, weil es länger als sechs Sekunden dauerte. *Während Kittys und Jakes Twerk-Lernprogramm, ist Jake zunächst vorne neben Kitty zu sehen, aber in der nächsten Einstellung twerkt er mit Marley im Hintergrund. *Rachel und Kurt trinken sich im Tattoostudio mit Limoncello Mut an. Das ist ein alkoholisches Getränk und da sie beide unter New Yorks legalem Drinkalter von 21 sind, und es außerdem noch in der Öffentlichkeit trinken, hätten sie von jemandem im Studio gestoppt werden müssen. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S5